


Rooftop Confessions

by D_Exphagus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: Prompt : Character A reflects on the past year and Character B tries to cheer her up.Only that I've made it about Kara coming to see Cat in the final minutes of the year and they have a rather interesting chat on the rooftop.





	Rooftop Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allforconniebonacieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/gifts).



> This was written for the SuperGirl Femslash Secret Santa Exchange 2017. I've taken certain liberties with the prompt, so I'm hoping you don't mind and will still enjoy anyhow. Happy reading and happy holidays.

Kara landed on the roof top of the residence where the New Year’s Party was in full swing in grand ballroom downstairs. “Miss Grant.” She said, in lieu of a greeting as the ex CEO magnate turned her head to look at the superhero. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

Cat gave the superhero a wan smile as she swirled the liquid inside her glass. “Hello, Supergirl. What brings you here?” She patted the space next to her on the balcony, reminiscent of the many times they’ve had a chat at the rooftop of CatCo Plaza.

“Just doing my nightly patrol.” Kara walked over towards Cat and rested her elbows on the balcony. “It’s nice and quiet out here.” She gestured at the environment around them.

“Yes, well.” Cat pointed at the snipers located at the edge of the perimeter. “You’re lucky you’re not considered a national threat to our security, Supergirl.” She took a sip of her bourbon. “I’m sure those guys in black have an arsenal of Kryptonite bullets somewhere.”

Kara shrugged. “Kal-El had the DEO give them all to him for safekeeping at the Fortress.” 

Cat raised an eyebrow. “Kal-El?” The name sounded foreign to her tongue. “A relative of yours?”

Kara gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I forgot you know him as Superman.” Kara paused. “He’s my cousin.” 

Cat’s interest spiked. That was something that not even the dossier on Superman had any info on. “Oh. Do tell.” Even as the White House’s Press Secretary, Cat Grant was still a journalist at heart. When she saw Kara’s frown, she waved her hand. “Oh, off the record, of course.”

Supergirl wrung her hands and took a deep breath. Cat smirked from behind her glass of scotch. Supergirl’s identity was so easy to confirm when she was so accustomed to Kara’s tells.

“He’s ... actually a younger cousin of mine.” Supergirl started. Cat walked back to the middle of the rooftop where she had a mini bar set up there. Pouring Kara a glass, she walked back towards the superhero.

“Here. I know alcohol doesn’t affect you, but I’m sure you can appreciate the taste of a finely aged scotch.” She raised her glass at Kara. “Younger? But that makes no sense. Superman has been around since my days at Metropolis.” She pointed at Kara. “And you’re what? 24? 25? This Kal-El of yours has got to be in his mid thirties at least.”

Kara looked glumly into her scotch and tipped the glass back. “Yeah, well, you don’t age in the Phantom Zone.” She said bitterly and walked over to the bar and poured herself another finger of whiskey. “Do you want a refill, Miss Grant?”

Cat smiled at Supergirl. There were just some things that Kara couldn’t help but doing. “I’m good. Thanks.” She walked over to the chaise lounge that she had the Secret Service bring up. Sometimes the perks of being the Press Secretary was almost the same as being the CEO of CatCo. 

Plopping herself down gracefully, she kicked off her Louboutins. “In his past interviews, Superman said that he came here as a baby. How old were you when you came to Earth?”

Kara sat down next to Cat on the lounge. “I was 13 when Krypton exploded. My parents sent me here to take care of Kal-El. My ship got knocked off course and I drifted around in the Phantom Zone until it managed to break free to continue it’s course to Earth.”

Cat gasped and looked at Kara. “You’re telling me you’re closer to my age than all the millenials that I currently work with?”

Kara gave Cat a sheepish smile. “Actually, Miss Grant, if you count the 24 years in the Phantom Zone, I would be turning 50 this year.” Kara nudged Cat gently with her shoulder. “I don’t recall you ever confirming your age in any of your interviews.” She smiled at Cat. “I would know. I’ve read them all.”

Cat laughed. “A girl has to keep her secrets, Supergirl.” Green eyes looked at Supergirl and Kara had to look away at the intensity of it. 

Silence descended upon the duo as they sipped from their glasses. “You’re a bit far from National City, Supergirl. I didn’t know that your patrols included Washington.”

Kara leaned on the couch and looked up at the stars above them. “I ... there are people here that I care about.” She looked over pointedly at Cat. “You don’t miss much, do you Miss Grant?” She smiled wanly at Cat.

“Well, they don’t call me the Queen of All Media for nothing.” Cat trailed off. “Although I’m not sure if I still hold the title now that I’m here in Washington. Is the girl Luthor even taking care of CatCo in my absence?” She mused.

Kara shifted on the couch and moved closer to Cat. “Tell me, Miss Grant. Is there anything that you miss back in National City?”

Cat turned to look at Kara pointedly. “Fishing for info, hmm? Correct me if I’m wrong, but what you mean is, if there’s anything I regret leaving behind in National City?”

Kara nodded, glad that Cat could always hear her unspoken words. “I’ve ... I miss our chats, Miss Grant.” She turned her gaze upwards. 

Cat touched Kara’s arm and rolled her eyes playfully at the superhero. “If anything, you’ve proven that you could fly here to ‘patrol’ at your whim. You always know where to find me, Supergirl.”

“It’s just not the same without you in National City, Miss Grant.” Kara whispered.

Cat nodded. “Well, I’m making a bigger difference here than in National City. I do not regret leaving.” She paused, collecting her thoughts. “Although. No one here is as efficient as my assistant, Kara. My morning lattes haven’t tasted the same ever since.” Cat huffed.

Supergirl laughed. “Isn’t that all on Noonan’s? I’m sure Kara’s more than just your coffee girl, Miss Grant. She ... has told me that she misses working for you.”

Cat hummed and made a non committal sound. “Mmm. And then there’s that bolognese stuffed calamari that I still dream about.”

Kara snorted and tried to cover it up with a laugh. “Yeah, you did enjoy that calamari. Dining at Il Palazzo was such a wonder.” 

Cat’s gaze turned predatory. “And how would you know this, Supergirl? The only person I’ve ever brought there was my assistant.”

“I ...”

Cat’s glare silenced the superhero’s attempt at any excuse. Silently, she got up and walked to the bar. “A refill?” She asked and without waiting for an answer, she filled up another glass and proceeded to down the entire tumbler. With her back turned to Kara, the superhero couldn’t see the expression on Cat’s face.

With a sigh and some super speed, Kara moved to where Cat stood and put her hand silently on Cat’s shoulder. She leaned forward and put her empty glass on the tray that was left on the mini bar. “Cat.” She whispered, taking a deep breath.

“Don’t.” Cat said with as much emotion as she could inject into her words. “Just, don’t lie to me, _Kiera_.”

Kara winced. Silence descended on them yet again as the new year festivities started around them. With Kara’s hearing, she could hear the tell tale signs of string poppers exploding throughout the city. She could also hear the thud of Cat’s spiked heart rate, sounding extremely loud in the quiet of the residence’s tame festivities.

“If you knew, Miss Grant.” Kara started, unable to stop herself from sounding bitter. “Then why did you leave?” She let her hand trail down from Cat’s shoulder to where her fingers trailed gentle patterns on Cat’s arm. “I don’t do well with change and ... these past few months have been hard.”

Kara’s fingers moved lower to Cat’s hands and her index finger gently drew a line from Cat’s wrist to her palm. “Why’d you leave me behind, Cat?” She whispered before turning around and making a move to fly off. Dealing with villains of the week was one thing for Kara, but to deal with the honesty of their relationship was a different thing altogether.

At the last minute, Cat caught Kara’s hand and tugged hard. Not that it would’ve made a difference had Supergirl chosen to fly off. However.

“Kara.” 

Just a single word stopped the Kryptonian in her tracks. Cat looked at her ex assistant’s face and she reached out with trembling fingers. “Oh darling. I had to. Don’t you get it?” Cat spread her free hand around and gestured towards the White House in the distance. “I’m trying to make the world as we know it, a safer place for people like you.” She paused and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Olivia and I, there’s so much we can do together here at the White House that I can’t by myself from National City.” She gave the superhero a pointed look. “You of all people should understand the sacrifices a person has to make, in order to make the world a better place.”

Kara bit her lip, properly chastised. “I do, Miss Grant.” She murmured. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Cat refilled their glasses and gave one to Kara. “You know.” She said, almost conversationally. “I do too.”

Kara looked into her glass as she took a gulp of the Scotch that Cat handed to her. “You do what, Miss Grant?”

“Back to Miss Grant again?” Cat tsked. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I miss you too, Kara.” She turned around, not allowing Kara to see the expression on her face. “In these past few months, being in Washington has allowed me to ... reflect ... on things in my life. People in my life.” She took a sip of her alcohol. “And it’s come to my attention that, there are certain things that -.” She paused and debated silently on how much she was willing to divulge. 

Cat sighed. Honesty was always the right approach to the start of any type of relationship and Kara had already shared her biggest secret with Cat. It was time for some reciprocation. “There are certain people that ... while absence does make their heart grow fonder, it certainly also served to make me realize what’s missing from my life.”

Cat downs her refilled glass of Scotch. “What I’m trying to say is, Kara.” She turns to face the superhero and puts her hand on her hip. “I’ve come to realise how much you actually mean to me.” She pointed accusingly at Kara and poked her chest with the hand that was holding her glass. 

Kara was aware of the sudden proximity of Cat’s face when she had turned around abruptly. In the distance, she could hear the countdown beginning, signalling the inevitable start of a new year.

Kara opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Cat’s finger on her lips. “Tell me you don’t feel this.” She laid her hand flat on the emblem on Kara’s chest, feeling the rhythmic thumping of Kara’s heart through her super suit.

Kara let her hand rest on top of Cat’s and held it gently in her grasp. Peeling it gently away from the tell tale throbbing of her heart, she squeezed Cat’s hand gently. “I do. But Cat ... I don’t want you to do anything you may regret tomorrow.” She nodded at the empty bottle of whiskey that was sitting alone on the tray. 

Turning around, Cat set her glass down on the table and looked to where Kara nodded to and scoffed. “You know me better than that, Kara. Especially when it comes to my alcohol tolerance.” She lifted their entwined hands and brought it to her lips. “That was just some liquid courage.” She gently gave Kara’s knuckles a soft kiss. “And if I don’t do this now ... well, let’s just say that I don’t want to start the new year with any regrets.” 

Cat leaned her weight on Kara’s body. She gestured between the two of them. “And this, Kara? This is me taking the plunge. This is me diving.”

Kara nodded, her eyes darting down to Cat’s lip. “Cat Grant, you are one of the bravest people I know.” Kara responded, pulling Cat closer towards her as the countdown hit the single digits. “And if you let me, I’d like to start the new year with you.”

“Oh Kara, just kiss me already.” Cat said instead, impatient as always. Pulling Kara down, Cat’s tongue darted out to lick her lips as the superhero leaned forward. 

As their lips touched, the sound of the fireworks could be heard in the background. But the couple on the roof were oblivious to the cacophony of sounds around them as their lips met once, twice and then Kara tuned out the rest of the world as she was immersed in everything that was Cat Grant.

Kara pulled back and kissed Cat gently on the lips. Cat hummed a sound of appreciation and satisfaction. As Cat opened her eyes, she saw the biggest smile ever to grace Kara’s lips and couldn’t help but to return her own.

Kara felt a weight being lifted from her chest as the new year dawned upon them. Everything seemed better now knowing that she had Cat on her side. By her side.

“Happy new year, Cat. El Mayara.”

_Stronger together._


End file.
